


Fine By Me

by Shinytalent



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Can't Cook, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Jason is a softie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinytalent/pseuds/Shinytalent
Summary: I'm just saying it's fine by meIf you never leaveAnd we can live like this foreverIt's fine by meI was listening to Fine By Me by Andy Grammer and got this idea.  Its cute fluff, and Dick can't cook.It's not a songfic, it's more just an inspiration really.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Fine By Me

Nightwing loves nights in the city and running on the rooftops, even after all this time there’s still nothing quite like the hero game. It isn’t a coincidence however that at the end of a long night he finds himself at the furthest end of the city from where Bats and the Robins are regrouping. It only takes him 10 minutes to reassure the Caped Crusader that yes he will be fine spending a night in one of Red Hood’s safe houses.

It took B a long time to come to terms with the fact that Dick and Jason were dating. Sometimes there’s still a quiet look of not quiet disapproval, something closer to concern. It took him an even longer time to explain to his boys that while he wanted them both to be happy what was Bruce supposed to do if one of them hurt the other? Dick had been touched to know that that was where his worries lay. Jason had just quietly nodded and tried to pretend like the conversation hadn’t happened.

Now things were balancing out. Jason didn’t even threaten Damian and Tim every time they all spoke, it was more like one in every three times now and Dick can live with that. When he finds himself perched in the window of one of Jason’s multiple safe houses Dick takes a moment to admire the sight that greets him.  
Jason splayed out, taking over the entire bed as usual, hard planes of muscle contrasting to how relaxed he is while sleeping.

Dick is busy bypassing the layers of security so as not to wake his peaceful Little Wing, and he won’t admit that it takes twice as long as normal because he keeps looking over at Jason’s sleeping form. Finally as Dick slips between the sheets Jason throws an arm around him and rumbles “Took you long enough” while still half asleep.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Dick mutters into Jason’s hair, taking a moment to inhale the scent that is uniquely him. Placing a kiss to his sleeping boyfriend’s temple Dick allows himself to relax and give in to the sleep that’s been calling to him.

When Dick awakes the sun is barely in the sky, and Jason is still coiled around him. Dick feels a rush of want/love/adoration that often threatens to knock him off his feet when he looks at Jason these days. It squeezes his heart tight in his chest. Jason does so much for him every day, not just on a grand life-saving scale, Jason’s the type that would bring him his favourite foods when Dick’s been living on cereal for a week.  
Jason’s the type to show rather than say what’s in his heart and Dick couldn’t feel luckier.  
That’s why accompanied with his growling stomach, Dick Grayson decides to make his perfect Little Wing breakfast.

Jason rolls to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest, the gun he keeps in the bedside drawer gripped in his hand. It takes him a full ten seconds to realise that the shrieking in the apartment isn’t his external alarm system being breached but his fire alarm going off. Jason stands in the doorway taking stock of the scene unfolding in front of him.  
Dick Grayson is the most beautiful man on any Earth, he’s smart and talented and kind, and he can make Jason laugh. Dick Grayson is also the world’s most abominable cook.

There’s smoke pouring from the sink, where Jason’s favourite frying pan is a charred and blackened mess. “Babe, you’re awake.”  
“And you’re cooking” Jason stifles a chuckle at Dick’s sheepish expression, watching as his boyfriend awkwardly scratches at the back of his neck.  
“I was trying, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Jason steps into his space and puts his hands on Dick’s shoulders before steering him to the chairs on the other side of the kitchen island.  
“Sit, I thought we talked about you not cooking.”  
“I know, I just wanted to do something nice for you.” Dick sheepishly studies his hands.  
“Goldie, you do nice things for me every day. Now sit, and I’ll make us breakfast.” Rather than going for the pancake batter that Dick has sitting on the bench in a bowl, Jason pulls down a box of cereal that he keeps on hand especially for Dick’s snacking requirements. Jason pours out two bowls and adds milk, grabbing two bananas from the fruit bowl, before taking a seat next to his boyfriend. 

The two of them sit shoulder to shoulder as Dick rests his head on Jason’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I almost burned down your kitchen.” Jason presses a kiss to the top of Dick’s head, burying his nose into his silky hair, as he quietly mutters “You’re forgiven Goldie.”


End file.
